


Squabble

by lauriegilbert



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-09
Updated: 2005-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-01 21:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauriegilbert/pseuds/lauriegilbert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally written for Queerditch Pub: http://queerditch-pub.livejournal.com/88113.html</p>
    </blockquote>





	Squabble

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for Queerditch Pub: http://queerditch-pub.livejournal.com/88113.html

"What the fuck did you just say?" Ron whirled around to look at his co-worker, also known as the bane of his existence.

"That red hair was so last season. Why don't you change it anyways?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about. My hair is red, why should I change it?"

Draco smirked, "Fashion sense is something you never did have, Weasley. Perhaps you should try finding some."

"You can't find sense Malfoy, the same way you can't seem to find your heart."

"You weren't thinking that last night, when you told me I was cold-hearted," Draco reminded him.

"Don't remind me, you're still sleeping on the couch," Ron answered. "You _did_ forget our anniversary after all."


End file.
